Glee: A Seasonal Review
by Kamakana1995
Summary: A prequel to "Fifteen More Minutes." I will add more content to existing episodes of Glee between seasons 1-3.
1. 1x10 Ballad

**Author's Note: I have received a suggestion on another fanfiction of mine, "Fifteen More Minutes," to sort of expand on the narrative there into the first three Seasons of this amazing TV show. So, here it is! I will not be adding scenes to every episode; however, I'm definitely covering anything that felt incomplete along the seasons. So, to start it off, we have Episode 1x10, "Ballad." Hope you enjoy! Please read, review, and share!**

**Some helpful information to aid you in reading this. The episode before "Ballad" was "Wheels," where the Glee Club did a fundraiser for a wheelchair-accessible bus to Sectionals. The episode after this is "Hairography." Matt was absent during the "Ballad" episode because he was at the hospital to get a spider out of his ear. Remember that Rachel is 15 years old and talks really fast and animatedly. Quinn has just been kicked out of her parents' home. **

* * *

Will sat in his office soon after the club finished performing "Lean on Me" for Quinn and Finn, who had just suffered a horrendous struggle in their lives when the Fabrays found out about their daughter's pregnancy.

Though that major ballad was done, the assignment still wasn't complete.

Monday came, and Matt thankfully returned to school; so, when Glee Club started, Will anxiously walked into the room to continue on the lesson.

"Alright everyone!" Will called loudly, writing the word 'Ballad' on the board. "I hope you all had a great weekend, and welcome back, Matt."

"Dude, did they find any spider eggs in your brain?" Puck asked.

"Now, though I want to move onto something new this week, our last assignments still haven't been completed," Will said. "Now, I know that the original pairings didn't go as planned."

"Got that right," Artie muttered.

"So, I'm going to allow most of it to slide. Mercedes, since you teamed up with Artie to arrange the group ballad, I'll give both of you credit for the assignment," Will began. "Also, since Kurt and Finn, by what they've told me, coordinated an out-of-school ballad together, I'll accept that as well."

"So what do the rest of us need to do?" Matt asked.

"Well, the leftovers still need to go. Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, and then Rachel and Matt," Will responded. "Puck and Quinn, are you good with singing a duet together?"

"Sure," Quinn whispered.

Puck smiled, earning a curious scowl from Finn.

"Alright! So does anyone volunteer to go today?" Will asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Everyone knows I'm only here to-" Brittany began, before Santana's hand quickly clasped over her mouth.

"Mike refuses to sing," Tina said flatly.

"Well," Matt began. "I suppose we could try."

"But we'd need a solid twenty-four hours to plan for this," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Glad that I could help bring you out of your shell, Matt."

"Alright," Will said unsteadily. "To the two groups who are hindered by, um..."

"Apprehensive vocalists?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Will said unsteadily. "I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do, but please do prepare for the next assignment. Sectionals is coming up, and we just can't have everyone becoming complacent again and not doing their part. We need all twelve voices meshing together."

* * *

Matt had just emerged from the shower in the locker room wearing nothing but a towel when Rachel popped into the room.

"Woah!" Matt said nervously. "Don't you girls ever knock?"

"I apologize," Rachel said quickly. "It's just that we will be delivering our ballad in T-minus 20 hours and thirty minutes, I just wanted to spend every minute together to prepare."

Matt pulled a shirt over his head. "Sounds good," he said. "But can we please meet somewhere else? I just don't really want to be caught in here..."

"I understand," Rachel said. "Meet me at the town library at 7:30 p.m. sharp. I'll leave song choice up to you."

* * *

Will walked into the classroom the next day to begin the final round of ballads.

"Alright! Today's the final deadline to perform your ballads," he said. "Who wants to go-"

Rachel's hand shot up into the air. She dragged Matt up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class! We are very excited to debut Matt Rutherford's amazing vocals to the club. I don't know what I was thinking last week, but Matt here is truly an amazing singer," Rachel said quickly.

"Not as good as I am a dancer," Matt joked modestly.

"I'll have to agree on that, but no offense of course," Rachel said sweetly. "We chose a song that might relate to those of you in here who did not appreciate my choice in classical ballads that I sung to Mr. Schue last week, so Matt's choice might relate to a lot of you in a more personal fashion, and it really got my feet wet in a new musical genre, so I'm very excited."

She turned around to face Brad, and then the musicians. "Hit it!"

Song: "Single" by New Kids on the Block, ft. Ne-Yo

{Clad in sunglasses, the duo begins the song. Rachel snaps her fingers in a swivel chair, while Matt raps in front of the class. Rachel does ad libs in the background.}

_Matt: If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_

_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Everybody in the club right now,_  
_Tell the DJ to turn it loud_  
_Dedicate man, your favorite song_  
_Single ladies you can't go wrong_  
_Everybody in the club right now,_  
_Tell the DJ to turn it loud_  
_Dedicate man, your favorite song_

{Rachel comes to the front of the room and sings romantically into Matt's eyes. Finn looks impressed.}

_Rachel: If you came here by yourself tonight,_  
_Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone_  
_He was supposed to bring you here tonight_  
_Couldn't find him so you came alone_

{Santana and Will look amazed with Matt's vocals.}

_Matt: It don't matter cause you're here now_  
_And the music, you're enjoyin'_  
_So for the next couple minutes,_  
_Baby I'mma be your boyfriend_

{Mercedes and Artie grin and sway to the music.}

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
_Pretty mama, if you're single (Rachel: single)_  
_(Matt: You don't gotta be alone tonight)_  
_Rachel: So while the DJ play this single (Matt: single)_  
_(Matt: Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)_

{Rachel, Matt, and the entire class look like they're having fun!}

_[Chorus:]_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: I'll your boyfriend)_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: Baby I'll be your boyfriend)_  
_Matt: Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_[Bridge]_

{Rachel and Matt travel through their audience, singing to the girls.}

_Rachel: He don't tell you that you're beautiful_  
_Matt: Lemme tell it to you to the beat_  
_Rachel: He don't tell you that he loves you girl_  
_Rachel & Matt: Let me sing it in a harmony_

{Camera focuses on Matt, and Rachel's ad libs, as they travel back to the floor to sing.}

_Matt: Let my song get you higher (Rachel: higher)_  
_We never have to come back down_  
_And if ever you should miss me (Rachel: Miss me)_  
_Just tell the DJ run it back now_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Rachel: Oh oh oh whoa oh..._  
_Matt: Oh oh oh whoa oh_  
_Rachel: ...Oh oh oh whoa oh..._  
_Matt: Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_[Bridge]_

The song ended, and the class applauded enthusiastically.

"Wow," Mike said flatly.

"When did that guy join Glee Club?" Brittany asked seriously to Santana.

"I am speechless!" Will said excitedly, standing up to face the club. "Matt! That was amazing! Both of you. Amazing song choice. I never would have thought of it!"

"Well, that was definitely nerve-wracking," Matt breathed. "But Rachel definitely got me through it."

The class gave a second round of applause, finding Finn to be a tad jealous of the impeccable chemistry between the two.

"Okay, there's no way we could have followed that, even if we did have a song prepared," Tina said to Mike.

"Ugh, I told you we should've sung something anyway, Britt," Santana said. "They wouldn't have performed half as well if we went up first to intimidate them."

"Alright!" Will said, gesturing for the pair to take a seat. "That was extremely well-done! Do we have our next pair?"

The class diverted their eyes to Puck and Quinn, who were seated next to each other, along with Finn on Quinn's other side.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Quinn said, gently walking up to the front of the room with Puck. "I just wanted to thank you all for your support again," she said. "And I want to thank Finn, and his mom, for being really supportive outside of school."

"Well, I knew Quinn needed an extra boost, so I chose a song that was geared more towards supportive friendship, and not that sappy love stuff that everyone else has been doing," Puck said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"Actually, he just wanted a song he could have fun with," Quinn said softly. "There's a really fast rap in it, but something subtle for me, as well."

Quinn turned around to Brad, and he began to tap away at the piano.

Song: "Don't Let Me Fall" by B.o.B.

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

_Puck: Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high_  
_That if the clouds were to drop me_  
_Then I'd fall out the sky_  
_I don't really know why I'm here_  
_I guess I'm just here for the ride_  
_I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming_  
_It's vividly defined, yeah_  
_So call me whatever you want_  
_Title me to whatever you like_  
_But let's get one thing straight_  
_You know my name, so I run this town_  
_When I'm on this mic, yeah_  
_So here I go, B.O.B, Bobby Ray_  
_I don't know, need I know_  
_But I know, that I flow_  
_Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes_  
_Then I go, as my story goes_  
_I know I've done been down here before_  
_Product of my east-decatur home_  
_Cause I was in the cold_  
_Trying to keep my toes unfroze_  
_Now I'm in your house_  
_Now I'm in your stoves_  
_Now I'm everywhere that your iPod go_  
_Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago_

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

_Yeah, I'll fall much lower_  
_Than where that pavement is_  
_Cause there ain't no parachute_  
_That they can make for this_  
_Cause I put my pain_  
_My heart, my soul, my faith in this_  
_Does anyone feel like how I feel_  
_Then you can relate to this_  
_I just blazed with this_  
_Maybe roll one up then take a hit_  
_Toast to the good life then take a sip_  
_Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip_  
_It's easy to see I was made for this_  
_From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit_  
_Just to show y'all losers what greatness is_  
_Yeah, I'm talking very lucid, like making movies_  
_To picture my life, Boy you need a higher resolution_  
_I used to cut class in the day_  
_Then runaway at night_  
_But now I'm ruler of the upper class_  
_And I don't even write_

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_

{Quinn bursts into tears and runs out of the room.}

_Puck: Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

The rest of the Glee kids were almost in tears from the song, but applauded nonetheless.

Puck set down his guitar and ran out after Quinn, closely followed by Finn.

Quinn was at the other end of the hall, trying to stop her tears by her locker.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Quinn sniffled.

"Anything I can do?" Finn asked. "I can take you home."

"No, it's alright," Quinn said, wiping her tears out of her eyes. "Both of you. Just get back to Glee Club."

Finn nodded.

"I'm just gonna go steal something from the cafeteria then," Puck said, pretending to go down the hall as Finn proceeded back to Glee Club, though consistently looking back to Quinn to make sure she was alright.

Once the door to the choir room shut, Puck came out of his hiding place.

"I know you're not okay," Puck said. "Look, I know you have it rough right now, and I know that I act like I don't care about you sometimes, but I really do, and-"

"I've heard enough," Quinn whispered. "Puck, I thank you for everything you're doing for me, including stepping it up for Finn to pay for my doctor's visits. But my life is spiraling out of control, and I'm keeping more secrets from more people than I can remember. I'm going nuts. And I'm going to crack soon."

"Wait, is Finn still paying for those bills you've been getting?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded. "He's only been working for about a week, but even with minimum wage, it barely covers anything, and Finn can be an idiot sometimes. The guy who hired him thinks he's a paraplegic, but I know for a fact that people have seen him moving his legs on the job, and it's only a matter of time before he gets fired for lying to get a job."

"That loser," Puck muttered.

"He is my boyfriend, Puck," Quinn said. "You are just the guy I made a mistake with, and when it comes down to it, Finn _cannot _find out about this."

Quinn let out another sniffle. "Maybe Finn's right. I'm just going to go home already. I can't take this anymore. Go back to the choir room and tell Finn I'm waiting for him to take me home."

Puck looked back to Quinn as she exited the school. He hardly ever felt any feeling of remorse, guilt, or regret, but what Quinn just told him totally filled him up with emotions that he had rarely ever felt before.


	2. 1x13 Sectionals

**It's probably a requirement that each team sings three songs at Sectionals; sometimes, we just don't see all of them performed. This is the case for Sectionals 2009. Let's take a look! I also like the idea of having solo, duet, and group awards.**

**So here's what you missed on Glee: Because of Rachel's selfish attitude, Mr. Schue gave Quinn the lead female vocals for "Don't Stop Believing." Mr. Schue has been benched as Glee Club director because he slept on a mattress that shouldn't have been given to the Glee Club. Mercedes finally got her bit of spotlight when she earned her rendition of "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going" to be the solo number at Sectionals.**

* * *

**SONG #1, BALLAD THEME, SOLO DIVISION: "DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE" FROM _FUNNY GIRL_**

_Don't tell me not to live,_  
_Just sit and putter,_  
_Life's candy and the sun's_  
_A ball of butter._  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade!_  
_Don't tell me not to fly-_  
_I've simply got to._  
_If someone takes a spill,_  
_It's me and not you._  
_Who told you you're allowed_  
_To rain on my parade!_  
_I'll march my band out,_  
_I'll beat my drum,_  
_And if I'm fanned out,_  
_Your turn at bat, sir._  
_At least I didn't fake it._  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_  
_But whether I'm the rose_  
_Of sheer perfection,_  
_Or freckle on the nose_  
_Of life's complexion,_  
_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_  
_I gotta fly once,_  
_I gotta try once,_  
_Only can die once, right, sir?_  
_Ooh, life is juicy,_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir!_  
_Get ready for me, love,_  
_cause I'm a commer,_  
_I simply gotta march,_  
_My heart's a drummer._  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_  
_Get what I want-I know how,_  
_One roll for the whole show bang,_  
_One throw, that bell will go clang,_  
_Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_  
_Hey, Mister Arnstein,_  
_Here I am!_  
_I'll march my band out,_  
_I will beat my drum,_  
_And if I'm fanned out,_  
_Your turn at bat, sir,_  
_At least I didn't fake it._  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._  
_Get ready for me, love,_  
_'cause I'm a commer,_  
_I simply gotta march,_  
_My heart's a drummer._  
_Nobody, no, nobody_  
_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

**SONG #2, CHOICE THEME, DUET DIVISION, "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones**

_Finn: I saw her today at a reception _  
_A glass of wine in her hand _  
_I knew she would meet her connection _  
_At her feet was her footloose man _

_All (Finn): No, you can't always get what you want (Oh, no, no you can't)_  
_You can't always get what you want (What you want)_  
_You can't always get what you want (You can't always get what you want)_  
_And if you try sometime you find _  
_You get what you need _

_Rachel: I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Rachel & Finn: Singin' "We're-  
Rachel: -__gonna vent our frustration"  
Both: If we don't, we're going to blow a 50-amp fuse  
Singing to me now_

_All (Both): You can't always get what you want (Oh, no you can't)_  
_You can't always get what you want (Oh, oh!)_  
_All (Rachel): You can't always get what you want (Can't always get what you want)_  
_But if you try sometimes you might find _  
_You get what you need (You get what you need)_

_Finn, Rachel, Mercedes: Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh... _

_All: You can't always get what you want (Both: You can't always get what you want)_  
_You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Oooh...)_  
_You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want)_  
_Rachel: But if you try sometimes well you just might find _  
_All: You get what you need _

_(Mercedes & Artie runs)_

_All: You can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find _  
_You just might find _  
_You get what you need  
Rachel: You can't always get what you want!  
All: Oh, yeah, what you need!  
Get! What! You! Need!_

**SONG #3, CHOICE THEME, GROUP DIVISION, "Somebody to Love" by Queen**

_**Artie:**_  
_Can_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Anybody_  
_Find me_  
_Somebody to love?_

_**Quinn:**_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Each morning I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_  
_(**New Directions:** Take a look at yourself in the mirror)_

_**Puck:**_  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry (**New Directions:** And Cry! Yeah, yeah)_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_

_**Quinn:**_  
_I have spent all my years in..._

_**Quinn with New Directions:**_  
_Believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief,_  
_Lord_

_**Puck:**_  
_Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)_  
_Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Somebody)_

_**Quinn and Puck with New Directions:**_  
_Can anybody find me_

_**Puck:**_  
_Somebody to love?_

_**Artie:**_  
_I work hard (**New Directions:** He works hard)_  
_Every day of my life_

_**Artie and Mercedes:**_  
_I work till I ache in my bones_

_**Artie:**_  
_At the end (**New Directions:** At the end of the day)_

_**Artie with New Directions Harmonizing:**_  
_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_**Quinn with New Directions Harmonizing:**_  
_I get down on my knees_  
_And I start to pray_  
_'Till the tears run down from my eyes,_  
_Lord_

_**Puck:**_  
_Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)_

_**Puck and Quinn:**_  
_Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Me!)_

_**Mercedes and Puck with New Directions:**_  
_Can anybody find me_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_Somebody to love?_

_**New Directions:**_  
_(He works hard)_

_**Artie:**_  
_Everyday (**New Directions:** Everyday)_

_**Artie with New Directions:**_  
_I try and I try and I try_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_**Artie with New Directions Harmonizing:**_  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (**Artie:** Ooooooh)_

_**Puck:**_  
_Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)_

_**Puck and Quinn:**_  
_Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Me!)_

_**Quinn and Puck with New Directions:**_  
_Can anybody find me_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_Somebody to love_  
_(**New Directions:** Can anybody find me somebody to love?)_

_**Puck:**_  
_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
_I just keep losing my beat (**New Directions:** You just keep losing your beat)_

_**Quinn:**_  
_I'm ok, I'm alright (**New Directions:** She's alright)_  
_I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_**Puck & Quinn:**_  
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_**Artie & Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Puck:** Oooooh)_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Heee)_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Artie:** Somebody)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Puck:** Oooooooh)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Quinn:** Ooh, Ooh)_  
_Somebody, Somebody!_  
_Somebody, Somebody! (**Artie:** Ooh, find me, find me, find me)_  
_Somebody, Somebody!_  
_Somebody, Find me somebody to love_

_**Quinn and Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_Can anybody find me..._

_**Mercedes:**_  
_Somebody to love_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Ooooh) (**Quinn:** Somebody find me)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Puck:** Find me) (**Quinn:** Somebody find me)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Quinn:** Somebody to love) (**Artie:** Somebody, Somebody, Somebody)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Quinn:** Somebody to love) (**Puck:** Loove)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Uuuuh) (**Quinn:** Somebody to love)_  
_Find me somebody to love (**Puck:** Somebody to love)_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_Find me (**New Directions:** Find me)_  
_Somebody (**New Directions:** Somebody)_  
_To (**Artie:** To)_

_**Artie, Mercedes and New Directions:**_  
_Love!_

* * *

The debate in the judge's room was hot.

"So, for the solo division award, I'm really digging that girl from Jane Addams who sang that 'And I'm Telling You' number," Rod said.

"I don't know," Candace sighed. "I really liked the brunette girl from New Directions. She was powerful."

"Agreed on that," Donna snapped. "If not her, then I want the kid from Haverbrook to win."

"He wasn't even singing," Candace snorted. "How about the duet award? I think New Directions for sure. Again, that brunette girl! And that brunette boy was quite hot."

Rod said, "They had amazing chemistry. That's an easy given. And how about the group award?"

"You already know my standing on that," Donna said. "I'll send those Haverbrook kids to heaven, those Jane Addams girls to hell, and those New Directions on to Regionals."

"I really do like the New Directions," Candace said. "And I think they have the highest combined score to move on to the Regionals. Quite frankly I think they're also the only school who can afford it either."

"But I think the Jane Addams girls would mark quite the impression at the Regional level," Rod said convincingly.

"Uh-uh," Donna grunted. "The last thing we need is to get those girls funding on _state _and _regional _level just to encourage the behavior of this already downward-spiraling generation. At least Haverbrook kids sang meaningful songs."

"_Honked_ meaningful songs," Candace corrected.

Rod was busy calculating their three tally sheets. "Looks like, for the group number, the New Directions beat the Jane Addams girls by just one point, that one point being courtesy of Donna for marking the Jane Addams girls off one point for showmanship."

"Damn right," Donna agreed.

"Alright," Rod said, continuing to write down the results. "I think we have our winners."

The trio stood up out of their seats.

"Candace, I may need some contact information for you, for some, er, _interview _plans," Rod said.

"Oh, sure!" Candace squeaked, as she opened the door to come face-to-face with Grace Hitchens.

* * *

The three teams stood on stage with their directors as the three judges stood at the podium to present the awards.

"We will first be awarding the soloist award," Candace said, ripping open the envelope. "The recipient of this award earns a microphone medal from the Show Choir Board along with a one-hundred-dollar cash prize."

The crowd waited with baited breath. Emma's legs were trembling even more than the kids'.

"The recipient of the 2009 Allen County Sectionals soloist award is... Rachel Berry from the New Directions!" Candace exclaimed.

Rachel gasped, jumped into the air, hugged Finn and Emma, and ran forward to accept the award. The other kids clapped enthusiastically as she ran forward, even for Mercedes, who looked on jealously. Had her song not been stolen, she may have been the one accepting the award.

"Next, we have the duet award," Rod Remmington said. "The recipients of this award each get a seventy-five dollar cash prize and a dinner for two at Breadstix, worth a free meal and ten sticks!"

Rod ripped open the envelope. "And this award goes to... Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, of the New Directions!"

The kids gasped in surprise, having been sweeping the competition enormously thus far. Finn and Rachel walked to the center of the stage to accept their envelopes together, hugging Candace and Rod. Finn was almost pushed off stage by a disgruntled Donna Landries, who just wanted to get the heck out of the competition.

"And finally," Donna began, echoing the word, "finally." She cleared her throat. "The overall awards."

"In third place," Donna began. "We have the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."

A disgruntled Dalton Rumba went forward to accept their small trophy.

The New Directions kids stood hand-in-hand, facing the Jane Addams girls. Neither team knew for sure which team would win.

"In second place, we have the Jane Addams Academy!" Rod announced.

"Which means first place goes to the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio!" Candace exclaimed excitedly.

The kids jumped and screamed excitedly, urging Emma to go forth to accept their trophy.

Rod and Candace looked ecstatic for the team, except for Donna, who was already stuffing documents into her purse, slinging it over her shoulder, and getting ready to leave.

"Alright, alright, yay for them, can we just clear out the building and head on home, please!" Donna shouted to the audience.


End file.
